Memorias de un caido
by FrancisB
Summary: Japón contemplo en silencio a las dos ciudades, que completamente quemadas, yacían a sus pies. Sabía que morirían pronto, pero no les dejaría irse sin despedirse.


Oneshot re-subido.

.

.

 **Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

De pie e inmóvil, Japón contemplo a las dos ciudades que yacían a sus pies completamente quemadas de pies a cabeza. Moribundas y sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en el dolor que sentían sus cuerpos, sin poder olvidar los breves gritos de sus habitantes, que en su cabeza eran como largos lamentos de desesperación.

Si el cuerpo de Kiku no se conformara de muchas regiones, tal vez estaría gritando de dolor, gritando como no debería hacer ningún nipón respetable. Su cuerpo le ardía y sentía la piel en carne viva, pero no estaba agonizando, porque aun poseía otras regiones sanas en su territorio. Pero sus hijos, Nagasaki e Hiroshima, no poseían más territorio que el ahora destruido y yacían casi calcinados; pero para su mayor tortura, aún estaban con vida, aun sentían el dolor de las quemaduras, con la conciencia entre dos mundos y sin poder abrazar ninguno.

Así los había dejado el último ataque de Estados Unidos, el cual había cumplido sin miramientos las ordenes de sus jefes para terminar aquella guerra. Todo porque Japón no había querido rendirse tras la derrota de Alemania, rendirse como le había exigido Alfred, cuando se encontraron frente a frente.

 _\- Alemania ha caído y todos sus aliados también, ríndete Kiku ya no te quedan alternativas_ – Y Estados Unidos le había mirado triunfalmente, como quien saborea la victoria.

Pero Japón no había caído, el seguía en pie y aun con fuerzas para pelear. Aun le quedaba la alternativa de la dignidad, de no rendirse. Se lo debía a sus hombres y a sus aliados vencidos.

.

Recordaba bien el día en que se firmó el pacto tripartito, con un Alemania desconfiado y formal, con un Norte de Italia decidido pero poco ducho.

Alemania nunca se fio de él, eso le chocaba a Kiku, pero lo entendía en el fondo. Ludwig era un sujeto decidido, mientras que el prefería las opiniones oscilantes, lo cual ponía de los nervios a Alemania...Ahora sin embargo, Ludwig había caído y Kiku quedaba solo en aquel combate.

Si tan solo Alemania hubiera confiado más en él, en lugar de fiarse más de Italia.

Italia del Norte no era mal tipo, pero no estaba hecho para esa guerra, ni para seguirle el ritmo a Alemania. No le caía mal, aunque le incomodara su costumbre de saludar con abrazos, admitía que poseía una maravillosa herencia cultural y gastronómica, la cual era reconocida mundialmente. El en cambio, aunque poseía una rica cultura, no era conocido por casi nadie y pocos entendían sus maneras. Esa quizás, había sido una de las razones por las que le agradara Alemania, por que era parecido a él en muchas cosas, pero sin llegar a ser igual.

Japón suspiro, si tan solo Alemania hubiera confiado más en él, las cosas tal vez serian diferentes.

.

Kiku, se arrodillo pese al dolor de su cuerpo junto a sus hijos quemados, sabía que morirían pronto, pero no los dejaría ir sin despedirse. Beso la frente de cada uno y cerrando los ojos se puso a orar, porque esa era su manera de decirles lo mucho que los amaba, lo mucho que le dolía su muerte, era su manera de llorar (pues sus costumbres le impedían hacerlo con los ojos), esa era manera de despedirse.

.

.

Alfred le sonrió desde su asiento a modo de saludo, mientras jugaba con el bolígrafo en su mano, pero Kiku se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Aquella pantomima la llevaba realizando por décadas, desde que perdiera la guerra en 1945. Alfred parecía creer que por haber ayudado en la reconstrucción de Japón, había olvidado Kiku que había sido el mismo Estados Unidos quien le dejo en ese estado. No, no lo había olvidado, nunca podría hacerlo.

Pero Japón era paciente y reservado, ya le saldaría cuentas a Alfred.

Japón no había olvidado…

.

* * *

 _._

Este relato es solo un intento de acercarse al dolor de Japón frente a los bombardeos y a su posible reacción y línea de pensamiento en preciso momento.


End file.
